


Love Bites

by AlexaCardew



Series: The Kurt Hummel Southern Vampire Series [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Blood Drinking, Character Death, First Love, M/M, True Blood inspired, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexaCardew/pseuds/AlexaCardew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt Hummel was strange and everyone at school knew it. And Kurt knew that they thought he was strange which was the main reason they believed so in the first place.</p><p>Now, if you knew Kurt Hummel you might think his peers didn’t like him because he was gay and didn’t hide it. Or because his voice was higher than that of his peers. Or because he loved wearing clothes that sometimes were a bit out there. It would make sense – they were living in the middle of Louisiana after all.</p><p>In reality, while those things might have contributed to the shared dislike of Kurt Hummel, they were not the main reason. Of course, none of the students at George Washington High knew the truth about Kurt Hummel, because things like that were impossible, right? People couldn’t really read other people’s minds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Bites

**Author's Note:**

> (Not the Twilight Musical Parody I mentioned in ‘Somebody that I used to know’)
> 
> So, apparently I’m trying to work my way through all the HBO and Showtime shows I watch, because I wrote another sort of crossover one shot. This one was inspired by the first season of True Blood, but it’s not strictly necessary to have watched the first season of True Blood (or read the Sookie Stackhouse novels).
> 
> Relationship: Kurt Hummel/ Blaine Anderson  
> Spoilers: Season 1 (True Blood)  
> Words: ≈ 22 100  
> Warnings: Blood. Character deaths and characters being turned into vampires.  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Disclaimer: Don’t own Glee, True Blood or the Sookie Stackhouse novels.

Kurt Hummel was strange and everyone at school knew it. And Kurt knew that they thought he was strange which was the main reason they believed so in the first place.

Now, if you knew Kurt Hummel you might think his peers didn’t like him because he was gay and didn’t hide it. Or because his voice was higher than that of his peers. Or because he loved wearing clothes that sometimes were a bit out there. It would make sense – they were living in the middle of Louisiana after all.

In reality, while those things might have contributed to the shared dislike of Kurt Hummel, they were not the main reason. Of course, none of the students at George Washington High knew the truth about Kurt Hummel, because things like that were impossible, right? People couldn’t really read other people’s minds.

Or maybe they could. Who knew these days? Only a few years ago, vampires had been a myth, stories about them kept alive through books and movies, but nothing but a myth after all. Until the Japanese had discovered a way to synthesize blood and vampires had come out of the coffin. Now that True Blood was available in pretty much every store, vampires were everywhere – or so they said. Bon Temps, the little town they all lived in, had yet to spot it’s first one.

But back to the reason people thought Kurt Hummel was strange. He sometimes answered questions before they were even asked out loud. And he always seemed to know what was on your mind. It was scary and people tried to stay as far away from him as possible.

If you asked Kurt Hummel about all of this, he would tell you this:

He was a seventeen-year-old junior in high school who lived with his dad. He only had one friend because people were afraid of him. Because he read their minds – not that he wanted to. But try as he might, some things he couldn’t keep out of his head. He had gotten better at controlling it over the years, but people still didn’t want to be around the kid who always seemed to know what you were thinking.

His mother hadn’t been able to handle his problem and had skipped town when he was eight years old, leaving him with his dad, Burt. His dad was one of the few people in his life who didn’t seem to be afraid of him and Kurt tried to stay out of his head as much as possible, because he knew that if he ever heard his dad think that it was all Kurt’s fault that his wife had left, he would never recover from it.

For a while his dad had a girlfriend, and Kurt knew she was the reason his dad hated vampires and had joined the Fellowship of the Sun – an anti-vampire church - with her. Carole was the mother of a former classmate, who had been turned into a vampire at the end of their sophomore year at a party Kurt hadn’t been invited to. The confused new vampire had lost control when he came close to his mother the next night and had tried to attack her - according to his dad - only fleeing the house when his dad had threatened to stake him. His dad and Carole weren’t dating any more, leaving him and his dad alone in the house yet again, but his dad still was a part of the hateful church, something Kurt in turn hated. Luckily, his dad had never tried to get Kurt to attend church, assuring him that if they weren’t anti-vampire he would never attend a homophobic church.

When Kurt had told his dad that he was gay and his dad had told him he knew, Kurt had thought – and maybe hoped – for a moment that his dad was a telepath too, but apparently his love for heeled shoes as a toddler had given his preferences away.

There was only one other gay person Kurt knew of in Bon Temps, the cook of Merlotte’s, the only restaurant in the area, but unfortunately for Kurt, Lafayette was too old for him to date and maybe also a little bit too crazy for his taste.

Apart from his dad, there was only one other person in his life who knew about his telepathy and didn’t shun him for it. Mercedes had grown up next door and due to her mother’s alcoholism had spent most of her life over at his house. They didn’t interact much at school, because Kurt needed to make sure his best friend was left alone, but after school, Mercedes nearly always came over, even when Kurt was helping out in his dad’s auto repair shop.

 *+*

Tonight was one of those nights, where Kurt took the evening shift so his dad could have a beer at Merlotte’s, where Mercedes recently had started to work as a waitress because her mother had lost yet another job. Fortunately, it had been a slow evening this far, with only a few oil changes and check ups waiting for him.

The last car for the night belonged to Kurt’s worst bully – one of the few who bullied him for being a gay freak -  and Kurt just hoped he wasn’t going to pick it up tonight when he was alone in the shop.

When he was about to start working on Dave Karofsky’s car, the little bell over the side door alerted him to a new costumer. Instinctively, his mind reached out but to his surprise all he heard was static. Kurt frowned because this had never happened before. It was often hard to read the thoughts of the owner of Merlotte’s, Sam, who was a shapeshifter, but Kurt had never heard absolutely nothing – at least not when he wasn’t trying to.

The newcomer didn’t look much older, but when he stepped into the light Kurt gasped, because he was as pale as Kurt himself. The boy had dark curly hair and was wearing a pair of tight black jeans and a white button down shirt that clung to his chest. The first three buttons were unbuttoned, and Kurt couldn’t stop himself from staring. When the boy noticed he smirked and Kurt felt his cheeks flush.

“Hi, I’m Kurt,” he stammered, before clearing his throat. “What can I do for you?” he asked the handsome stranger who was eyeing him like a lion might an antelope.

“Blaine Anderson,” handsome stranger introduced himself and when Kurt shook the offered hand, he tried once more to read the stranger’s thoughts, but to no avail. Kurt didn’t know what to make of it. Who was this Blaine guy?

“I have a flat tire and unfortunately, I’ve never learned how to change one. If you’d be so kind,” the stranger – Blaine – explained with a smile and Kurt swooned at bit.

Blaine sounded like one of those southern gentlemen his grandmother had always talked about, even if he didn’t look the part.

“Of course. I just need to take care of another car first in case the owner comes by tonight to pick it up,” he replied, even showing a bit of teeth when he smiled back.

Blaine, suddenly, was right in front of him and Kurt wondered how he had managed to move so fast. Before he could contemplate it some more though, Blaine leaned in and looked straight into his eyes.

“You will take care of my car now. The other one can wait. My car was here first, so you will repair it,” the other boy told him while staring at him intently.

Kurt burst out laughing.

“I’m sorry. You have lovely eyes and all that, but did you really think you could get me to do what you want that easily?” he asked once he got his laughter under control.

The stranger frowned for a moment before he leaned in again and to Kurt’s utter surprise sniffed him.

“What are you?” Blaine muttered. “You smell delicious.”

Kurt blushed, feeling incredibly flustered.

“I’m just a high school student, nothing special,” he replied, looking down at his feet so Blaine couldn’t see how much the compliment affected him.

“But I can’t glamor you. You have to be supernatural.”

Kurt’s head shot up and he looked the stranger over once again. Pale skin, sounded like he came from a different time – was it possible? Did Bon Temps finally have its first vampire?

“Are, are you a vampire?” Kurt stuttered.

Blaine smirked and when he opened his mouth again, two sharp fangs were showing.

Kurt stared at them, fascinated by the sight in front of him. He knew he should probably be afraid because he knew nothing about the vampire in front of him. What if he was one of those rogue vampires who refused to drink True Blood and Kurt was his next meal? But he stayed rooted on the spot, because as dangerous as Blaine was, he had something in common with Kurt – he was different as well. And Kurt wasn’t used to people who didn’t fit in either; who were persecuted by society as well for something they might not have been able to help.

“Co-co cool,” he stuttered yet again, cursing himself for acting like that.

“So let me ask again. What are you?” Blaine repeated. Kurt shrugged.

 “I honestly don’t know. I can read people’s thoughts, but not yours. I love it,” he confessed before he slapped his hand over his mouth.

Blaine just nodded before he pointed outside. “So about my car.”

“I’m sorry, but I really need to do the other car first. My dad relies on me to take care of the shop when he isn’t here.”

The vampire nodded again.

“Alright. I will wait then. Proceed.”

Blaine leaned against a car Kurt had just finished, while Kurt tried to finish Karofsky’s car as fast as possible. He could feel the vampire’s gaze on him, and nearly dropped his tools a few times because his hands were shaking.

Just when he wiped his hands off with a rag and turned around to tell Blaine to bring in his car, the vampire’s phone started to ring and Blaine stepped outside to take the call.

Kurt used the moment to take a few deep breaths, but he had barely managed to calm down when a familiar voice penetrated his thoughts.

_Look at Hummel. I wish I could just bend him over my car and fuck him until he can’t walk._

Kurt froze because that was definitely new. Slowly he turned to face his school bully.

“What are you doing here fag? Don’t tell me you touched my car. I don’t want your fairy dust anywhere near me,” Karofsky taunted, and in that moment Kurt lost it.

After what he had just overheard in Karofsky’s mind, he wasn’t going to take his harassment any longer. Kurt squared his shoulders and looked the apparently closeted bully straight in the eye.

“I thought you wanted to fuck me over your car,” he stated calmly and watched with satisfaction how Karofsky’s jaw dropped.

_Holy shit. It’s true what they said about the freak. Oh shit. Has he read my mind all this time? Fuck, fuck, fuck. I need to shut him the fuck up._

That was all the warning Kurt got, before he suddenly was pushed hard and his head smashed into a car behind him. For a moment he was disoriented, his head throbbing as pain exploded behind his eyelids.

“You don’t know squat, faggot,” Karofsky yelled, advancing on Kurt again, who tried to move out of the way but was trapped by the car behind him.

A sharp crack echoed through the room when Karofsky’s foot connected with his ribs and Kurt didn’t need a doctor to tell him that at least one of them was broken.

Unable to get away, he slowly raised his arms to protect himself from the next blow that he was sure would come, but when he heard flesh hit flesh he didn’t feel any more pain than he was already in.

When he dared to lift his head, he felt something wet trickle down to his neck, and he moaned in pain when his head throbbed again. He spotted Blaine leaning over an unconscious Karofsky, who was slumped against the wall on the opposite side of the garage. The vampire’s fangs were out, and Blaine looked ready to rip Karofky’s head off. When he heard Kurt groan though the vampire let go of the bully and was next to Kurt in a flash.

“You are hurt,” he assessed the situation, and when Kurt tried to shake his head, he quickly stopped because pain shot through him again.

Next to him, Blaine sniffed the air. “You are bleeding,” the vampire told him and Kurt remembered the trickle down his neck.

“Please don’t drain me,” he begged, because wasn’t that what vampires did when they smelled blood?

Blaine even looked offended for a moment, before he bit his arm and held the bleeding appendage in front of Kurt. Kurt gagged when the smell hit him and he tried to bat the vampire’s arm away, but Blaine pulled him forward slowly with his uninjured hand until Kurt’s mouth was right in front of the bleeding wound.

“Drink,” the vampire ordered. “It will make you heal faster.”

Kurt wanted to argue, but he had no idea how much blood he had already lost or how many ribs Karofsky had broken.

So he latched onto the wound and slowly started to drink Blaine’s blood. The taste made him gag again, but he still kept going because his ribs already started to ache less than only moments before and he felt less light headed. He didn’t know how long he sucked on the vampire’s bleeding arm, but eventually Blaine pulled back slowly and pulled Kurt up with his other. Kurt wrapped his arm around himself instinctively, but the pain in his chest was nearly gone. When he put his hand to the back of his head, he felt some dried blood in his hair but his wound had closed as well.

“What, how?” he stammered, still a bit in shock after Karofsky had brutally attacked him.

“Vampire blood makes you heal faster. Of course, most humans use it as a drug, but you won’t feel that effect because you really needed a transfusion,” Blaine explained.

Kurt nodded before he looked around his dad’s garage. He gasped when he saw that Karofsky was gone and Blaine whirled around, glaring at the opposite wall.

“I don’t think I can do your car tonight,” Kurt whispered, slightly scared by how angry the vampire looked. “I need to clean up in here and get home before my dad sees any blood. He had a heart attack last year and he is the only one I have left of my family,” Kurt explained when Blaine frowned.

“You will do no such thing. I will send someone over here to clean up,” Blaine ordered before he pulled out his phone.

“Santana, send someone to clean up Hummel Tires and Lube in Bon Temps … No, no one is dead. Just a little blood … yes, one person is enough.”

With that he hung up again and led Kurt to his Lincoln Navigator. Kurt didn’t even argue when Blaine fished his keys out of his back pocket and helped him into the passenger seat, while Blaine took the wheel.

Where do you live?” Blaine asked once they were on the road and Kurt shakily gave directions.

Once they reached his house, Blaine helped him out of the car and to his front porch.

“Is anyone home?” the vampire asked and when Kurt saw that all the lights were out, he shook his head.

“Then you need to ask me in. You shouldn’t be alone right now.”

His dad would probably kill him for this if he knew, but Kurt just nodded and unlocked the door. Once he was inside he turned around to face Blaine.

“Please come in.”

 *+*

_Lips trailed butterfly kisses down his spine, before soft, but cold hands turned him around. Lips smashed together, and Kurt lost himself in the feeling of another body on top of his. When sharp fangs pierced his skin, his arousal only grew and he arched up into the touch. The cold hands kept stroking him everywhere but where he was aching until he couldn’t help it anymore and started rubbing against the other man’s hip._

_‘Sh, I’ve got you,’ the other man whispered into his ear, grazing the lobe with one of his fangs. Kurt shuddered._

_Slowly the man kissed down Kurt’s stomach, before he wrapped his hand around Kurt’s erection and sank his fang into his inner thigh. Kurt cried out as he came instantly, eyes snapping open and looking at the man between his spread legs. Blaine._

Kurt sat up with a gasp and looked around frantically. Dawn was breaking and Blaine, thankfully, was gone. The vampire had sat with him until his dad’s truck pulled up the driveway, before he had climbed out of the window, telling Kurt he’d come back for his car another time when Kurt was working.

He had wanted to ask for the vampire’s phone number, but had been too shy to do so. It wasn’t like him to be bold and forward and it definitely wasn’t usual for him to have graphic sex dreams about guys he just met.

It was only six o’clock, plenty of time left before he had to get ready for school and face Karofsky, but Kurt felt more relaxed and well rested than he had in a while. He slowly undressed in front of his floor length mirror, examining his ribs and the back of his head but his wound was completely healed and even the bruises on his back from locker slams were gone.

The floor in the shower turned red though when he washed out his hair; tangible reminder that last night really had happened and wasn’t just a product of his imagination.

When he was done with his shower, he stepped in front of the mirror again to start his moisturizing routine, but to his surprise his skin already looked freshly moisturized. His hair looked healthier as well and even his skin looked less pale than usual, even though he never went out into the sun without applying copious amounts of sunscreen.

Apparently, vampire blood could do more than just heal wounds. It would definitely explain why some people paid an exorbitant amount of money to get their hands on ‘V’.

By the time he came downstairs, his father was already up and reading the paper at the kitchen table, a steaming cup of coffee next to him.

“Good morning dad,” Kurt greeted him and his dad nodded toward the coffee machine.

“There’s some left for you.”

Kurt filled his own mug and mixed some cereal with fat free yoghurt before he sat down opposite his dad.

“How was Merlotte’s last night? Nobody bothered Mercedes, right?” Kurt asked after a few bites.

He was glad his best friend got a job, so she wasn’t so dependent on her mom, but he always worried about her, because he knew what most men in this town were like. They didn’t care that she was still in high school, all they cared about was that Mercedes was eighteen now and it wasn’t illegal to hit on her any more.

“Fucking fanger showed up and raised a stink when Sam told him he didn’t have any True Blood,” his dad growled and Kurt’s heart skipped a beat.

“A vampire in Bon Tempss? What, ah, what did he look like?” _Please don’t be Blaine._

His dad looked up and shook his head.

“Kurt, I know you think vampers are all exiting, but they’re not. They’re dangerous and I don’t ever want to see you anywhere near them, understood?”

Kurt nodded, because he knew it was pointless to argue about this with his dad. But he still needed to find out if Blaine had been to Merlotte’s before he showed up at the garage.

“Can’t you at least tell me what he looked like? So I know to run away if I see this guy,” Kurt lied and his dad fell for it.

“I don’t know. Pale skin. Old fashioned clothes. Long, straight hair. You know I’m not good with stuff like that. Just stay away from folk who is whiter than you are.”

Kurt nodded again. “OK dad. I got to go to school now.”

If he was honest, he was worried about going to school. But even if he told someone that Karofsky had attacked him, there was no proof because Blaine’s blood had taken care of it. The only one who probably still looked like he had gotten into a fight was Karofsky and if people thought Kurt was responsible for this, he was a dead man. Whether he liked it or not, he would have to listen in today, to make sure he didn’t get caught unawares again.

 *+*

“Did you get highlights?” Mercedes asked from behind him before first period and Kurt nearly jumped a foot into the air. He had been concentrating on finding Karofsky’s voice and hadn’t heard her coming.

“What, no,” he stammered, heart still hammering in his chest.

Mercedes gave him an unimpressed look and put her hands on her hips.

“Don’t lie to me, white boy,” she ordered.

Kurt debated whether to tell her about Blaine or not. Mercedes didn’t like vampires either, but she had to see Blaine was a good guy when he told her about being saved from Karofsky. Only, then someone else would know about the attack and he wouldn’t put it past Mercedes to tell his dad.

“You caught me,” he lied, making sure to look sorry for lying. Mercedes nodded once before she clapped her hands together excitedly.

“Oh, have you seen Karofsky yet? He looks like someone beat him up pretty good,” his best friend gushed, but Kurt cringed. There was no way, Karofsky wouldn’t try and make him pay for this.

Before he could reply he was saved by the bell. He and Mercedes rushed off to make it to their first classes after he promised her to wait for her before lunch.

It was ironic. Usually, when he tried to avoid Karofsky the bully was always around, staring at him or pushing him into lockers. And now that he knew about the jock’s secret, he understood why Karofsky’s hands always lingered on his body before a shove and it made him nauseous.

Today however, when he needed to be around the other boy to listen in to his thoughts, he couldn’t find him anywhere. Thanks to the official gossip mill and the brains of his fellow students, Kurt knew that Karofsky was at school, but he seemed to be avoiding Kurt. Maybe the bully was afraid that Kurt would tell on him because he didn’t know Kurt’s injuries had already healed.

He spotted Karofsky and his cronies when lunch break was nearly over and he quickly excused himself to the bathroom so he could go and spy on them.

“Dude, are you going to tell us what happened?” Azizmo Adams, Dave Karofsky’s best friend, asked as Kurt crept closer, making sure to stay out of sight.

“Fine,” Karofsky muttered. “There I was, minding my own business, when this fanger suddenly turns up and tries to feed from me. I fought him off, but those things are strong, so yeah,” the bully pointed to his injuries.

_Can’t tell them the truth. I’d be the laughing stock of the school. Beaten up by Hummel’s pet vamper. Bastard touched what’s mine. Gonna pay him a lesson tonight. His car is still at Hummel’s garage. Gonna drain him and then make him watch while I teach Hummel a lesson. Fucking fag infected me._

Karofsky’s mind supplied and Kurt had to suppress a gasp.

“But I know where he’s gonna be tonight and I say we teach him a lesson. Besides, I heard you can make a shit ton of money selling their blood. We should probably take some ourselves. Fucking new coach is kicking all our asses,” Karofsky hissed. “Who’s with me?”

Azizmo and two other football players raised their hands.

“We’ll need silver chains and a bunch of needles to drain him,” one of the unfamiliar boys said.

_I’m low on product. This is exactly what I needed. Gotta show them all that I’m more than a dumb little dealer. I’m gonna be so fucking rich._

Kurt stayed rooted on the spot, his eyes wide open. He had to warn Blaine but he had no idea how. He didn’t have his phone number and he didn’t even know if Blaine was from the area. There was probably more than one Blaine Anderson in the phone books, if Blaine was even listed, and somehow he didn’t think many vampires were on Facebook.

The only thing he could do was close the shop again tonight and hopefully warn Blaine before Karofsky and his friends showed up. Kurt prayed to a god he didn’t believe in that he wouldn’t be too late. 

*+*

As soon as school let out, Kurt rushed home. He quickly did his homework for the next day, before changing into his stylish coveralls. When he arrived at his dad’s garage two hours before sunset, his dad eyed him with concern.

“Alright, spit it out. You never volunteer to work here unless you need money or want to talk. So which one is it,” he asked and Kurt huffed.

“Can’t I just want to be a good son and help out for no ulterior motives?” he replied, eyes wide and innocent, but his dad just shook his head.

“Put those away Kurt. I ain’t falling for that anymore.”

Kurt sighed and put his bag on top of the car his dad was working on.

“Fine. There’s this jacket that I need to have. But I also still worry when you work so much. So why don’t you head home or to Merlotte’s and I close up again?” Kurt suggested, hoping his dad would agree and leave before it was dark outside.

“Did you do your homework?” Kurt nodded.

“Alright. But there are only a few cars left, so I want you to close up once they are done,” his dad continued and Kurt nodded once more. “Oh, and Mrs. Karofsky picked up her son’s car this morning and I changed the tire of the Porsche parked out front. Don’t forget to do the paperwork when the owner comes to pick it up, okay?”

Kurt frowned before he realized his dad was talking about Blaine’s car.

“Sorry dad. He came in right when I was closing up. I called him a cab and told him we’d take care of his car the next day. I thought he might have been back by now,” he added to make sure his dad thought the costumer was human.

“Fancy car with Shreveport plates. Probably has better things to do then wait around in our neck of the woods,” his dad mumbled before he wiped his dirty hands on a rag and put his tools away.

Kurt let out a sigh of relief when his dad’s car pulled out of the parking lot. He quickly looked around the garage but whoever Blaine had called did a good job because there was no more blood on the car his head had smashed against or the wall Karofsky had hit.

He finished the remaining cars as quickly as possible – an oil change for Ms. Fortenberry’s Ford, a check up for Mrs. Bellefleur’s Lincoln and a new fan belt for Mrs. Thornton’s Toyota – before he prepared the paper work for Blaine. With any luck, he would have the vampire’s phone number before the night was over.

A quick look outside told him he had a few more minutes till sunset, and if Blaine had gone back to Shreveport he probably wouldn’t show up the moment the sun was gone. Plenty of time to change into nicer clothes and fix his hair. The previous night he had looked terrible and in case he hadn’t imagined things and the vampire had actually checked him out, he wanted to look his best for their second meeting.

*+*

Fifteen minutes later, he was freshly showered and wore a pair of tight black jeans, and dark blue tank top – so he wouldn’t look too out of place in the garage. Deep in thought about the handsome undead his brain didn’t pick up the other thoughts around him and when he did, it was already too late.

Strong arms grabbed him and pulled his arms behind his back, making it impossible for him to fight his attacker. He shuddered when a familiar voice leaned in closer and whispered into his ear, pressing his body against Kurt’s restrained one as he did.

“Thanks for playing bait, Hummel.”

“Bait?” Kurt shrieked but his question got answered moments later, when a fast moving blur stopped abruptly and Blaine called out his name.

“Watch out!” Kurt yelled because his brain had noticed four more hidden people by now, but his warning came to late.

Azzizmo and three other football players suddenly jumped out of the bushes and threw a silver net on top of Blaine, whose face contorted in pain. Where the silver touched his skin, it started smoking and turned red and Kurt gagged when the smell of burned flesh hit his nostrils.

He struggled harder in Karofsky’s hold until he realized that the bully was actually getting off on it. In the meantime, one of the football players had shoved a needle into each of Blaine’s wrists and Kurt had to watch in horror as blood started to flow into the plastic bags attached to the tubes.

Blaine, who at first had struggled hard against the silver binding him, seemed to loose his strength fast and Kurt knew that he would probably not make it, if he didn’t find a way to get away from Karofsky soon.

He scanned the area around him and gasped quietly when he saw a heavy chain lying only a few inches away. If he could just get out of Karofsky’s grip for a second, he might be able to hit the bully with the chain.

In the end, his love for heeled shoes probably saved Blaine’s life. Desperate and out of ideas, Kurt stomped down hard onto Karofsky’s right foot, making sure all his weight was on his heel. The bully yelped and did exactly what Kurt had been hoping for, he loosened his grip for a moment, allowing Kurt to pull his right arm free. He rammed his elbow back into the bully’s stomach as hard as he could before he twisted around and picked up the chain. Before Karofsky could pull him pack he threw the chain at the other boy but what happened next, was unexpected.

The chain wrapped itself around Karofsky’s throat on its on accord and Kurt watched in fascination as invisible hands seemed to pull on the ends, tightening the chain around the bully’s neck. Karofsky started pawing at the chain, trying to dislodge it, but the chain wouldn’t budge, and after a few seconds, the choking sounds got the attention of the other jocks.

“What the fuck!” Azizmo exclaimed and let go of the net. He rushed over to Karofsky and tried to pull the chain off but to no avail.

Another jock, whose name Kurt didn’t know, ran over as well and when he saw that Azizmo couldn’t help Karofsky he turned to Kurt.

“Make it stop, you freak,” he yelled.

Kurt was pretty sure he didn’t have telekinetic powers as well but if the jocks assumed he did, he could maybe use it to his advantage.

“Get out of here!” he yelled. “Or I’m going to choke him.”

Moments later, he was on the floor clutching his nose. Blood was trickling down his face again and he was sure his nose was broken. Azizmo was looming over him, fist raised to strike again.

“Let him go,” the large teen ordered, but all that happened was that the chain pulled even tighter around Karofsky’s neck.

“Dude, let’s go. This isn’t worth it,” another jock exclaimed, before he took off down the road. Azizmo looked conflicted before he nodded once and pulled a still choking Karofsky along with him.

The moment the bullies were gone, Kurt crawled over to Blaine and slowly began to lift the net off of him. Blaine hissed in pain before he slumped back, his eyes opening and closing slowly. Kurt gagged again, hoping the wounds would close soon, but even after he carefully pulled the needles out, they didn’t.

“Why aren’t you healing?” he asked in panic, because if Blaine died it would be his fault.

“Lost too much blood,” the vampire croaked. He seemed to have trouble to keep his eyes open now and Kurt was in full on panic mode.

He wished there was someone he could call, but most people he knew either knew nothing about vampires or hated them. Tentatively, he put his arm in front of Blaine’s mouth. In his dream, he had enjoyed getting bitten, so maybe it wouldn’t be so bad.

“You can drink my blood,” he whispered, as his nose throbbed and he could taste his own blood from where it had run down to his lips.

When Blaine’s fangs pierced his skin, Kurt cried out, because it hurt badly. The vampire immediately latched on and started to suck, and Kurt could only hope that Blaine wouldn’t suck him dry.

The vampire seemed to drink forever and after a while Kurt felt himself become light headed. He groaned as black spots appeared in his vision and all of a sudden the pressure on his arm was gone. Kurt blinked. Blaine’s shirt had been destroyed in the attack and all he could see now, was a perfectly sculpted chest, all traces of burn marks gone. The vampire had regained some color as well, but when he saw Kurt’s appearance he paled again.

Blaine bit into his own arm, and before Kurt could protest it was in front of him and the vampire urged him to drink his blood once more. He could feel his nose reset itself while he was gulping down the metallic tasting liquid and by the time Blaine pulled his arm back, he felt as if he had just awoken from a long, deep sleep.

“Thank you,” Blaine told him, as he got up, still shirtless, and after staring for a few seconds, Kurt managed to pull his eyes up to the vampire’s face.

“I couldn’t let them hurt you,” he replied. He might have only just met the vampire, but something was pulling him toward him. It was a strange feeling because they were basically strangers, but it also felt right. Like Blaine was his missing puzzle piece.

“Your car is fixed,” he added after a moment of staring in one another’s eyes. “If you could come inside for the paperwork.”

Blaine followed him into the garage and wrote him a check for five hundred dollars. Kurt gaped at him. He guessed that Blaine wasn’t from this time, but five hundred dollars for one tire. This was way too much. However, when he tried to tell Blaine this, the vampire refused to take the money back.

“You ruined your outfit saving me. Take the rest and buy yourself something new,” the vampire told him. When it became clear that there was no point arguing, Kurt nodded slowly and pocketed the check.

“I didn’t see your car outside. Can I give you a ride home?” Blaine asked after Kurt finished up inside the garage.

He had taken his bicycle so Karofsky and his cronies wouldn’t know he was here. Now, with them possibly still out there somewhere, he was glad Blaine offered to drive him. Luckily, the road was empty when they drove the two miles back to his house, but when Kurt saw his dad’s car in the driveway, he told Blaine to stop a bit further down the road.

“I’m sorry, but I don’t want to have to explain to my dad why a stranger is driving me home,” he told Blaine, when the vampire frowned.

Blaine didn’t look too happy, but he nodded before he gave Kurt a business card.

‘Fangtasia’ it said in bold, black letters above an address in Shreveport. Underneath, a phone number had been added.

“It’s the bar I own. Try to stay out of trouble, but if you ever need me, let me know, OK?” Blaine told him, and Kurt quickly pocketed the card, hoping the darkness was hiding his blush.

He had hoped to get the vampire’s phone number, but had yet again been too shy to ask for it. It was just too bad that Blaine seemed to live in Shreveport, which was an hour away. Which reminded him of something.

“How did you get here so fast? The sun set like ten minutes before you arrived.”

Blaine laughed. “You haven’t met a lot of vampires yet, have you? I ran.”

Kurt’s eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. “You ran here from Shreveport?”

Blaine nodded. “Wow!” Kurt exclaimed. If he could run this fast the bullies at school would never be able to harass him again.

“I should head back. Santana’s been throwing a fit when I didn’t bring her car back yesterday,” Blaine said and in a flash he was over at the passenger door, helping him out. Another few seconds later, and Kurt’s bike was leaning against the nearest tree.

Kurt desperately wanted to know who Santana was. Was she a girlfriend, or even worse – the wife? Did vampires get married? And if they did – how many decades had they been married? Maybe there wasn’t anything between them after all. And maybe there shouldn’t be. Blaine might look his age, but who knew how old he actually was. Kurt didn’t dare to ask, because for all he knew, it might be incredibly rude to ask a vampire how old he was.

So he just nodded and got on his bike after waving at Blaine. The car didn’t start until he had safely reached the front porch and Kurt wondered when he would see Blaine again.

*+*

_The black satin sheets underneath him were incredibly smooth, caressing his bare skin. His hands rhythmically clutched the sheets as Blaine’s head bobbed up and down beneath his spread thighs. Just as he was sure he would climax any seconds, Blaine stopped and moments later, sharp fangs pierced the tender skin of his inner thigh again. Kurt came screaming Blaine’s name as the vampire sucked his blood._

_‘Oh my god,’ he moaned when Blaine finally released him before he yanked the vampire up and bit down on Blaine’s throat. After a few tries his human teeth finally managed to pierce the cold skin above him and he gulped down the blood flowing from the wound greedily._

_When he caught their reflections in the mirror, both of their mouths smeared with blood, his body’s reaction was instantaneous. He thought he was turned on before, but seeing them like this, made him feel like he had never felt before._

_‘Mine’, Blaine growled_ _and Kurt shivered._

A knock on the door ripped him from his dream. His pajama pants were sticking to him uncomfortably, and Kurt blushed when he realized he had come in his sleep yet again. At seventeen, he had thought he was beyond that, but since meeting Blaine, his mind had gone into overdrive when he was asleep.

“Yes,” he croaked and his dad yelled through the door that he had to get up if he didn’t want to be late for school.

Kurt turned even redder, praying his dad hadn’t overheard anything. He quickly stripped off his soiled pants and shoved them underneath his bed. He’d do laundry once he got back from school.

“Thanks, dad,” he yelled, his voice even higher. Fortunately, his dad just grunted and Kurt could hear him stomping down the stairs again.

He showered and got dressed in record time. One look into the mirror told him that moisturizing was unnecessary yet again, his skin pretty much glowing after having Blaine’s blood again. If the beauty industry ever caught on to that effect of vampire blood, they’d probably try to experiment on them. Kurt shuddered at the thought of Blaine being held in a cage, getting poked and prodded.

When he reached the school, Mercedes was waiting for him at the front entrance, shifting from one leg to the other.

“Oh my god. Have you seen the news yet?” she asks once Kurt reached her and he shook his head. Thanks to another graphic dream about Blaine he had overslept and hadn’t even had time for coffee this morning.

“What happened?”

“Karofsky, Azizmo, Nelson, Peters and Hoffman have been found dead.”

Kurt paled because the last time he had seen them, they were very much alive, even though Karofsky had difficulties breathing.

“Wha- what happened?” he croaked. Maybe they had just gotten drunk and gotten in a car accident. It wouldn’t be the first time in their community.

“It’s kind of strange,” Mercedes started and Kurt’s head snapped up. “The police said their car got picked up by a tornado but the strange thing is – none of the weather charts said anything about a tornado in this area.”

“They can be wrong though, right?” Kurt asked, even though he didn’t really believe it.

“I suppose, but they are confused because it only affected like one square mile.”

Well, after hearing this, Kurt wasn’t confused at all. He was pretty sure hurricane Blaine had come to town. What he was confused about were his feelings. Shouldn’t he feel worse about someone’s death, even if it was someone who had bullied him pretty much his whole life and lately, had added sexual harassment? What did it say about him that he felt relieved? That for the first time, he wasn’t afraid to walk into the building because he knew he wouldn’t hit a locker first thing in the morning.

“Kurt, you okay?” Mercedes waved her hand in front of his face.

His eyes snapped open. He hadn’t even realized he had closed them.

“Yeah. Just … you know. Trying to wrap my mind around it,” he replied.

The warning bell rang seconds later and he and Mercedes rushed inside. Just before they ducked inside their classroom he stopped her again.

“There’s something I need to do tonight, but I can’t talk about it yet. Will you cover for me in case my dad calls your house?” he asked her and when Mercedes frowned he quickly added. “I’ll tell you later, promise.”

His best friend didn’t look too happy about his request but nodded.

“Thanks Cedes. You are the best!”

*+*

Lying to his dad later tonight was harder, but Kurt had made up his mind. He needed to see Blaine and find out if he really was responsible for the death of his bullies. And to be quite honest, he was curious about Blaine’s club.

While he waited for the sun to set, he dug out the fake ID he had gotten the previous year, when his dad was in the ICU after his heart attack and hospital policy kept anyone under eighteen and without adult supervision out of it.

Puck, the boy he had asked for it, had tried to sell him one that said he was over twenty-one, but Kurt didn’t want to push his luck. He was aware of how young he looked, and having proof that he was eighteen was really all he needed.

According to the ID he was nineteen now and he just hoped that Fangtasia was a bar that let people under twenty-one in.

By nine o’clock, it was completely dark outside and his dad was watching TV in the living room. Kurt took a deep breath before he walked downstairs to talk to his dad.

“Hey dad,” he greeted. “Mercedes just called. Her mom is getting wasted again and she wanted to know if I could spend the night at her place because she doesn’t want to leave her alone like that,” he told his dad what he had rehearsed earlier.

It wouldn’t be the first time that he spent the night at Mercedes’ because of her mother’s drinking problem so he thought it would be the perfect excuse.

“Do you want me to go check on her?” his dad asked, brows furrowed.

Kurt shook his head.

“You know how it is. She’s probably going to fall asleep soon anyway, but Cedes doesn’t want her to be alone in case anything happens.”

“Alright, but you call if you kids need help,” his dad reminded him and Kurt promised that he would.

He quickly picked up his overnight bag which was filled with a change of clothes for the bar, his tooth brush and hair brush, and another change of clothes for his return home in case he saw his dad before he could make it upstairs to his room.

Once he was far enough away from his house, he pulled over and climbed into the backseat of his car. There, he changed into the tightest pair of jeans he owned and a form-fitting light blue button down shirt. After debating it for a few seconds, he left the top buttons unbuttoned. He was going to a real bar after all. Once he was happy with his hair, he got back into the drivers seat and started the car again.

An hour later, shortly after ten o’clock, he reached Shreveport and after driving around for a bit, he spotted a sign for Fangtasia. The parking lot was full, which didn’t really surprise him because it was Friday night after all. He quickly checked his hair in the mirror again before climbing out of the car.

A tall Latina in a skintight red dress was leaning against the front door. She looked his age as well, but Kurt guessed she was a vampire because she was working at a vampire bar.

“Oh for the love of … You look like an elven-year-old milkmaid,” she drawled when Kurt approached her and he scowled. He knew he looked young, but eleven – that was just insulting.

Instead of insulting her right back, he shoved his fake ID under her nose. After all he had come here for a reason and picking a fight with the bouncer didn’t seem like a smart idea.

“Kurt Hummel from Bon Temps, huh,” the dark haired girl read out loud, before she grinned. “Your daddy wouldn’t happen to own a garage?”

Kurt looked at her in surprise.

“Are you Santana?” he asked. He was pretty sure that was the name of the person Blaine had called to clean up his dad’s shop after Karaofsky’s first attack.

The girl nodded once before she stepped aside to let him through. Before he went inside he could hear her mutter though. “That’s gonna be fun.”

*+*

The inside of Fangtasia was a gay teenager’s wet dream. Dozens of attractive men were milling around, most with their shirts off to entice the female and in some cases male vampires. Women were making out with other women on the dance floor, men with men, humans with vampires. It was everything Bon Temps wasn’t.

“You look delicious.”

A tall blond man was suddenly in front of him, his eyes fixated on Kurt’s throat while his right hand trailed over Kurt’s chest. Kurt gulped because getting hit on wasn’t something he was used to.

“Ni-ni-nice to meet you too,” he stuttered and nearly flinched when the man smiled and showed his fangs.

“Adam. I think you and I should go somewhere a bit more … quiet,” the vampire suggested, staring intently into Kurt’s eyes the way Blaine had at the garage when he has tried to convince Kurt to service his car first and  Kurt could guess what the tall vampire really wanted.

Suddenly, Santana was next to them and whispered something into the other vampire’s ear. The blond scowled before he ran off. Kurt frowned, but before he could ask Santana about what just happened, she was gone as well.

Three more men hit on him on the way to the bar – two vampires and one human – but they never stayed longer than a few seconds – Santana took care of that. It was strange because while Santana had probably guessed that his ID was a fake he wasn’t so young that he couldn’t get rid of guys himself should he even want to. It was nice to finally meet people who thought he was attractive.

“You look like you could use a drink, honey,” a pretty blonde vampire drawled when Kurt finally reached the bar.

His first instinct was to say no, because he didn’t really drink. He and Mercedes sometimes shared a beer when she was closing up Merlotte’s and Kurt had hung around to help her, but other than that he tried to stay away from alcohol. After puking in school because he accidentally drank way too much, he never wanted to get that drunk again.

On the other hand he didn’t want Blaine to think he was a baby if he managed to run into him.

A trashy looking girl next to him was sipping on a colorful cocktail and Kurt told the bartender to get him the same. He had no idea what was in it but at least it didn’t look awful.

The moment the drink was in front of him, Santana took the barstool next to his. Kurt tried to ignore her and took a sip of his drink. It tasted sweet and he couldn’t really tell if there was any alcohol in it. When the vampire next to him kept staring at him however, Kurt sighed and turned to face her.

“Why do you hang around me?” he asked.

“I was told to keep an eye on you,” Santana replied, her eyes clued to a brunette girl dancing on her own in the middle of the dance floor.

“By who?” Kurt asked.

He hadn’t had a chance to look around much, but if Blaine was around, wouldn’t he come over and talk to him.

Santana jerked her thumb into a corner of the room. Kurt swiveled around in his seat and looked into the direction Santana was pointing. There, seated on a sort of throne in the middle of a stage, was Blaine. He was staring intently in Kurt’s direction and when their eyes met, Kurt blushed. The dreams he had about the vampire were still fresh in his mind and he was certain everyone in the club could tell what he was thinking about thanks to his pale complexion.

Suddenly, his view was blocked by another boy. He couldn’t be much older than Kurt, had blondish hair and wore nerdy glasses.

“Oh my god, I love your outfit,” the other boy gushed, his eyes trailing over Kurt’s body in a way that told him that the strange boy was interested in more than just his clothes.

“I don’t think I’ve seen you around before. I’m sure I’d remember you. I wonder if you taste as good as you look,” the boy continued, a bit of fang showing as he smiled.

“Chandler, fuck off,” Santana ordered, but the boy ignored her and stepped between Kurt’s legs.

“I haven’t heard him complain yet and as far as I know he is unattached,” he retorted, seemingly unaffected by the glare Santana shot in his direction.

Kurt froze as Chandler put his hand high up on his thigh but remained silent, because he didn’t know how to handle the situation. If he told the vampire off, would he just leave him alone? There was no way Kurt could ever overpower a vampire. For once in his life he wished he could read someone’s mind to figure out their intentions.

All of a sudden the music shut off and all the lights turned on. A few people complained but most turned around and looked in Blaine’s direction.

Blaine looked scary. His fangs were fully protruding and he had ripped off a piece of wood from his throne, probably by clutching the armrest to hard.

The vampire in front of Kurt suddenly paled and took a few steps back.

“I’m sorry,” he cried out. “I didn’t know.”

In a flash, Blaine was next to them.

“Leave!” he ordered. “If I ever see you in my area again I will rip your head off.”

Chandler was gone a second later and Kurt sat, facing Blaine. His hands were shaking, but even though the other vampire looked ready to kill, Kurt wasn’t afraid of him.

“Follow me,” Blaine growled and held out his hand for Kurt to take.

Kurt swallowed once before he slipped his hand into Blaine’s and let the vampire lead him over to the stage. They stood together in front of Blaine’s throne, Kurt’s hand still in Blaine’s, and looked into the crowd.

“Kurt is mine,” Blaine announced to a room full of vampires and vampire fans.

Kurt frowned, because what did that even mean? The other people in the room, however, seemed to understand what Blaine was saying because to his surprise, a few vampires in front of them bowed their heads while some of the humans took a few steps back.

Blaine glared at the crowd for a few more seconds before the lights went down and the music started again.

Before Kurt could ask what just happened, Santana appeared next to Blaine, holding out a cellphone for him.

“It’s the queen,” she whispered but Kurt could still hear what she was saying.

It confused him even more, because as far as he knew there was no royalty in the United States.

“What’s going on?” he asked her the moment Blaine was gone. “What did Blaine mean?”

Santana looked at him in surprise.

“My, my. You really don’t know a lot about our kind, do you?” Kurt shook his head.

The Latina sighed before she told him to follow her. Santana led him through an unmarked door into the back of the club and pulled him into an office. She pointed at a deep red couch in the corner.

“Sit,” she ordered and Kurt automatically complied.

“You are under Blaine’s protection now. No one will dare to touch you unless they have a death wish,” she explained once he was seated.

Kurt gaped at her. Was she serious?

“And people listen to him?”

“Blaine’s the sheriff,” Santana stated matter-of-factly, as if that explained everything.

It confused him even more. Maybe coming here had been a mistake.

“Santana, go back outside,” Blaine’s smooth tenor suddenly carried through the room.

Kurt’s head turned and now that he had time to really take Blaine in, his face turned bright red.

The vampire was wearing black jeans that looked even tighter than the ones Kurt usually wore and another tight tank top was barely covering his upper half. Kurt’s eyes trailed over muscular arms, which had held him down in his dream, and his own pants got even tighter.

Blaine smirked when he caught Kurt staring and when he finally got out of his Blaine induced haze, Kurt realized that Santana had left.

“See something you like?” the vampire purred and Kurt nodded dumbly, immediately turning an even deeper shade of red when he realized what he just admitted.

He knew by now that Blaine couldn’t glamor him, but he still felt like a puppet whose strings were being pulled as he got off the couch and slowly walked over to where Blaine was still leaning against the open door.

Wordlessly, he tilted his head and offered his neck to the vampire. Kurt only realized what he was doing when Blaine’s hand on his chest stopped him.

“I think there are some things I need to explain to you.”

*+*

“So, because we’ve shared blood I’ve been dreaming about you?” Kurt asked, his face still bright red.

After getting him a bottle of water, the vampire had explained why Kurt was acting the way he was and Kurt had admitted that he had dreamed about Blaine since the night they met.

Blaine nodded.

“That’s why you find me attractive. Vampire’s used to slip humans some of their blood so they would be more willing to act as donors. After the dreams they had because of the blood they were willing to do pretty much anything for the vampire who fed it to them,” Blaine explained. “So, you can go home now,” he continued. “I promise no vampire will dare to bother you.”

Kurt’s face fell. He had hoped that Blaine might be interested in him and after the whole ‘mine’ thing, he had been certain that Blaine liked him too, but apparently the vampire just wanted to make sure no one could have him.

He turned but before he stepped out of the office, Kurt squared his shoulders and turned around again. He had come this far and what was the worst that could happen? Blaine rejecting him again? If that happened he would just never see him again, and no one would ever find out about how he had embarrassed himself.

“But I found you attractive even before I had your blood,” he told Blaine, who seemed to perk up when Kurt didn’t leave.

“And while I originally came here to yell at you, I kind of want to stay and get to know you better now,” he admitted.

After what had transpired inside the bar, the events of this morning seemed to have happened a lifetime ago.

“Why did you want to yell at me?” the vampire asked, his brows furrowed in confusion.

Kurt sighed, because of course that was what Blaine had to focus on.

“Because of Karofsky and his friends,” he explained. The vampire looked even more confused.

“Who?” he asked.

“The guys from the garage. I know it was you who killed them,” he elaborated. Blaine just shrugged. 

“Oh that. They hurt you and tried to steal my blood. Santana would have tortured them if I had let her.”

There was no remorse in his voice and Kurt shivered. But what had he expected? Blaine was a vampire, after all. A vampire who probably had killed hundreds of people before the invention of True Blood.

“Still want to get to know me?” Blaine asked when he saw Kurt’s reaction.

Kurt closed his eyes for a moment before he nodded. He knew that given the chance, Karofsky and his cronies would have killed Blaine and if Kurt had continued fighting them, might have done the same to him.

When he opened his eyes again, Blaine was smiling at him, fangs protruding from his mouth. Kurt shivered as they reminded him of dream Blaine.

“Alright, but not here, not tonight. I will call on you to make the proper arrangements for our meeting,” the vampire informed him and Kurt nodded eagerly.

After all, he had never been on a date before and he couldn’t wait to get to know Blaine better. Even though Blaine was a killer. Who was staring at him again.

“Did you drive yourself?” Blaine asked and Kurt nodded.

“Then you better get going. I don’t like how the men in here looked at you.”

Kurt’s face fell. It wasn’t even midnight and there was no way he could actually show up at Mercedes’ house in the middle of the night.

“My dad thinks I’m staying at a friend’s house,” he admitted, hating the fact the he was only seventeen and still in high school.

The vampire frowned before he told Kurt to wait for a moment. When he returned he had unfortunately changed into a long-sleeved shirt and was caring a laptop case. 

“Let’s go. You can stay at my place tonight but I have work to do,” Blaine informed him and Kurt only hesitated for a moment before he followed the vampire through a backdoor.

He knew it was probably it bad idea to go home with a guy he barely knew, but so far Blaine hadn’t even tried to touch him once.

Once they were on the road, Blaine told him to close his eyes.

“I’m sorry, but only Santana and Gustav know where I live. There are too many people out there who’d try to kill me if they knew where I sleep,” the vampire explained and even though Kurt promised to keep Blaine’s secret the vampire didn’t budge.

“There are people who would torture you for that kind of information,” Blaine added and Kurt snapped his eyes shut.

When he was allowed to open them again, they were in a parking garage. Blaine led him through a door, connecting the garage to a kitchen. It was to die for and Kurt wondered why a vampire had such an amazing kitchen when all he needed was a fridge and microwave. But he didn’t ask, because he didn’t want to seem rude.

Blaine showed him to a bathroom before he led Kurt to a guest bedroom.

“I will be in my office next to the kitchen. If you wake before sunrise, come say goodnight,” Blaine told him as he said goodnight to Kurt in front of the guest room.

Kurt nodded, but his eyes were clued to the vampire’s lips. Would it be to forward to just kiss the older man?

Fortunately, Blaine took the decision out of his hands and slowly leaned in, giving Kurt plenty of time to move away. He didn’t and took a step forward, but before their lips could meet, Blaine’s dry and cold lips touched his cheek. It wasn’t what he wanted after two days of wondering what the vampire’s lips would feel like, but it also didn’t surprise him.

“Good night, Kurt,” Blaine whispered after he pulled back.

Kurt nodded dumbly and he questioned once again if Blaine hadn’t succeeded in glamoring him after all.

Once alone in his room, he changed quickly before he climbed into bed. Blaine’s office was only a few doors down and he just hoped that what he heard about vampire’s hearing was a myth as well, in case dream Blaine returned.

*+*

When he woke up the next morning, the sun was already up and Kurt cursed himself for not setting an alarm. It wasn’t late, only shortly after five, giving him plenty of time to return home, but Blaine was most likely asleep already. Or whatever it was he was doing during the day.

After a quick shower he made the bed and left the guest room. He knew it was rude to snoop but in the end his curiosity won out. He needed to know if Blaine really slept in a coffin.

He started his search in the basement, but to his surprise it looked like a regular basement filled with boxes and a laundry room. On the first floor he found Blaine’s empty office next to the kitchen and attached living room. It was only when he tried to head back to the guest room to pick up his overnight bag and he opened the wrong door that he found the vampire.

To his surprise, Blaine was sleeping in a bedroom that looked just like the guest room and light was streaming in through the window. Blaine looked like he was dead to the world but to Kurt’s astonishment he didn’t seem to be affected by the sun. Yet another thing he wanted to ask Blaine on their date.

He was about to leave a note for Blaine in the kitchen when the door to the garage opened. Kurt shrieked and grabbed a kitchen knife from the knife block in front of him.

A tall, bald man entered Blaine’s kitchen and Kurt brandished the knife in front of him. The man however, completely ignored the knife and smiled at him.

“Mr. Hummel? I’m Bobby, Mr. Anderson’s day man. He asked me to drive you back to your car in case he was already asleep by the time you got up.”

Kurt slowly put the knife down before he followed the man into the garage and climbed into the passenger seat of Blaine’s car.

“If you could close your eyes again,” the man told him and Kurt snapped them shut after remembering Blaine’s warning from the previous night,

The parking lot in front of Fangtasia was empty apart from his car when they arrived there and Kurt quickly said goodbye to Bobby, before he climbed into his car and headed back to Bon Temps.

His dad was already up and drinking coffee when Kurt arrived home and Kurt did his best to suppress his guilt about having lied to his dad.

“How’s Mercedes? Her mom give you any trouble?” his dad asked after Kurt had poured himself a cup of coffee.

“She passed out pretty quickly so Cedes and I stayed up and watched movies till around two,” he replied before he excused himself upstairs, citing his need for a shower.

In this moment he was glad that his dad couldn’t read his mind, because one glimpse into his dad’s had told him that his dad didn’t suspect a thing and was proud of him for helping out his friend.

Even tough he had slept for nearly six hours, he went back to bed and fell into a fitful sleep, for once not dreaming about Blaine but about his dad’s disappointed face because he found out Kurt lied to him.

*+*

Kurt woke up for the second time a few hours later. The sun was up much higher and when he looked out of the window he saw that his dad’s car was no longer in the driveway.

He didn’t need to check the weather report to know that it was going to be a hot day so he dressed down, in beige khaki shorts and a dark blue tank top. There was still some coffee left in the pot when he arrived downstairs, and he reheated it while he waited for the toaster.

During the week, he usually watched what he ate and was particular about his clothes, but the weekends were for junk food and hanging out with Mercedes in the most comfortable clothes they owned. And while he was afraid of telling her the truth about last night, he had promised and also knew that she wouldn’t let him get away with not telling.

He sat down in one of the lawn chairs behind the house, the one that shielded him the most from the sun, and munched his toast while he waited for his best friend. After finishing his coffee, he rubbed more sunscreen into his skin before he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes.

“How come you never get any color, white boy,” Mercedes interrupted his sun bathing a while later. “You lie around in the sun more than most folk.”

It was true. As much as he was afraid of getting sunburned, he loved nothing more than feel the sun caress his skin. He briefly lifted his sunglasses to look over to Mercedes who plopped down on the chair next to him.

“It’s early April. I might get some color this year,” he replied before he slid his glasses back down and lay back in his chair.

“So what’s his name?” Mercedes asked after a moment of silence and Kurt nearly choked on air.

“What?” he coughed, trying to act like Mercedes’ question was ridiculous, but he’d never been a good actor around her.

“The reason I had to cover for you last night. Tell me about him,” Mercedes continued and Kurt nodded after a moment. He had to tell her something, even if it wouldn’t be the whole truth.

“Blaine,” he started. “His name is Blaine. I met him when he came by the garage one night.”

He chanced a look at Mercedes whose brows were furrowed.

“Blaine?” she repeated. “He ain’t from around here, is he?” Kurt shook his head.

“He’s from Shreveport and uh, he’s older than us. Like, he already has a job.”

He could feel Mercedes’ eyes still on him but he refused to look at her again, lest he would give away the rest before he knew Mercedes wouldn’t freak out.

“So it’s a forbidden romance,” his best friend gushed thankfully and Kurt nodded.

“I hope so. We haven’t even been on a real date yet but I think I could really like him.”

“So when can I meet him? I have to see for myself that he’s good enough for you.” Mercedes thought for a moment. “He could meet us for coffee tomorrow after church.”

Kurt shook his head. It was their routine every weekend. Mercedes tried to get him to come to church and Kurt refused because he didn’t want to find out if he could even cross the threshold of a church, a notion Mercedes found ridiculous.

“Fine, you don’t have to come, but we could still meet him after, right?”

This was the moment. He could invent some excuse or he could tell her the truth and hope for the best. Because if she told his dad, he wouldn’t get to have his first date before he turned thirty.

“Um, he’s more of a night time kind of person,” he chanced and watched as her eyes widened in shock when she got his meaning.

“Kurt Hummel, you ain’t dating a vamper. What if he’s gonna eat you?” she exclaimed and Kurt was grateful his dad wasn’t home.

“He won’t hurt me, Cedes,” he tried to assure his best friend, but Mercedes just shook her head and looked at him like he’d just grown a second head.

“He’s a vamper, that’s what they do,” she whispered and Kurt knew who she was referring to. It was a name that wasn’t mentioned in their household these days, but a story everyone had heard of even though no one but his dad and Carole had witnessed any of it.

“He won’t hurt me,” Kurt repeated. “He’s had plenty of chances so far, but he’s been nothing but a gentlemen.”

He decided to leave out the public claiming and the spending the night at Blaine’s – at least for now.

“You’ll be careful. Read his mind to make sure he’s not planning something,” Mercedes pleaded and Kurt nodded again because he didn’t think she’d share his enthusiasm about not being able to read vampires’ minds.

“And if I see one bite mark on you, I’m telling your dad,” his best friend threatened and Kurt blushed as he remembered how much he enjoyed getting bitten in his dreams.

“But what if I enjoy it,” he teased. Mercedes looked scandalized.

“He must have already corrupted you,” she muttered but quickly shut up when they heard his dad approaching.

“Hello Mercedes. Good night last night with Kurt?” his dad greeted his best friend and after they shared a look Mercedes nodded.

“Good, great. So I was thinking I’ll try out this new recipe Ms. Fortenberry gave me,” his dad continued and Kurt and Mercedes both jumped up and ripped the grocery bags out of his dad’s hands.

“Uh, don’t worry dad. Mercedes and I will make dinner,” Kurt said quickly and headed back inside to get started. But not before he saw the satisfied smile on his dad’s face. What his dad didn’t realize however was, that Kurt loved cooking and this way they all avoided getting food poisoning.

*+*

He had finally managed to fall asleep again, after another Blaine induced dream had woken him with his hand down his pants, when a knock on his window disrupted his beauty sleep.

To his surprise, Santana was sitting on the ledge and tried to get him to open the window. He did so with caution, because while he wasn’t afraid of Blaine, the same thing couldn’t be said about Fangtasia’s bouncer. She looked like she had even less scruple when it came to killing people who she didn’t like.

“Blaine forgot to get your number and ordered me to get it for him,” she informed him in a bored voice after he finally opened the window and immediately took a step back. Santana smirked.

“Aren’t you going to invite me in?” Kurt shook his head. He didn’t know her enough to know if he could trust her not to hurt him or his dad.

“Fine,” the vampire sighed and rearranged her long legs on the ledge, flashing Kurt in the process.

“On second thought,” he squeaked, “please come in.”

Santana looked like the cat who got the cream as she climbed through the window and started to look around his room.

“You have taste,” she observed once she was done inspecting his room. Any other time, he would have felt flattered but right now he wanted nothing more than get rid of her as soon as possible.

“You wanted my number,” he reminded the vampire who was staring intently at the picture of the church’s choir he had been part of the previous summer – even though he never sang in church.

“Who’s that?” she asked, pointing at a pretty blonde in the second row.

Kurt cautiously took a step forward to see who she was pointing at. Santana was staring at a girl he had briefly dated before coming out to his dad. They didn’t really talk at school because she was a cheerleader, but when she did she never made fun of him and was one of the few people who didn’t think he was a freak. Probably, because she said some pretty strange things herself.

“Brittany. But, uh, I’m pretty sure she’s straight. I mean I know she’s fooled around with another cheerleader before but I don’t think that was about feelings,” he explained. He had only read the blonde’s mind a few times while they were dating but had given up after, because her thoughts were so confusing. But he had found out about her and Quinn Fabray that way.

“You should invite her to Fangatasia,” Santana said and Kurt was sure it wasn’t an invitation but a command.

“Sure,” he lied, because while he and Brittany weren’t friends he would only send his worst enemy to Santana.

To get rid of her, he quickly wrote down his phone number and handed it to the vampire. Her nails dug into his hand as she gripped it and Kurt suddenly found himself standing right in front of her.

“Don’t hurt him,” she threatened but Kurt could tell she cared more about Blaine than she was willing to let on.

“I won’t,” Kurt promised, because that was the last thing he wanted.

“Great.” And the Santana he had met at Fangtasia was back. She was gone in a flash, and Kurt quickly closed his window before he climbed back into bed, shaking his head at the strange encounter.

When he woke up the next morning, a new text was waiting for him.

“Can I take you out next weekend? I heard about this great new restaurant in Shreveport,” Blaine had texted him around four in the morning and Kurt quickly texted back that he’d love to even though he knew Blaine wouldn’t read the text until after the sun set.

*+*

The rest of the weekend was uneventful apart from the few more texts Blaine sent him. He helped his dad with the beat up truck he was trying to fix up and shared dinner with him at Merlotte’s. As always, Lafayette came by and made him blush with his innuendos, causing his dad to ask him yet again if he was sure he wasn’t dating anyone. It didn’t feel like a lie when he replied that he wasn’t because he and Blaine hadn’t had their first date yet.

Fortunately, no vampire showed up while they were eating dinner and his dad didn’t mention the topic of vampires again.

On Monday, the police came to school to question the students about the dead jocks.

“I thought it was an accident?” Kurt told Mercedes as they watched detective Andy Bellefleur interrogate the principal.

“Apparently they found signs that someone tried to choke Karofsky so they have to rule out that it was murder after all,” Mercedes whispered back, always in the loop because she was the biggest gossip Kurt knew.

Kurt focused his attention on the police detective.

_Fucking waste of time being here. Whatever got those bastards off my streets, I’m grateful._

“What is he thinking?” Mercedes interrupted his mental spying.

“That he’s wasting his time talking to us,” Kurt replied quietly. He quickly looked away when detective Bellefleur turned around and looked right at him.

“We should go.” Kurt tugged on Mercedes’ hand and lead her away, not liking the way the detective was looking at him.

“Can you cover for me again on Friday?” he asked his best friend once they reached an empty hallway.

“Are you going to see Blaine?” Kurt nodded.

“He invited me out on a date. To this new restaurant in Shreveport,” he explained.

Mercedes studied him for a moment before she nodded reluctantly.

“Fine, but I expect you to text me every half hour so I know you are all right,” she demanded and Kurt agreed because he needed her help.

“Thank you, Cedes.”

Suddenly his best friend perked up.

“Does that mean we’ll go shopping?” When Kurt nodded she threw her arm around him. “In that case, I approve of you dating.”

*+*

Friday night, Blaine picked him up half a mile from his house an hour after sunset. Instead of the Porsche he was driving a brand new looking BMW his dad would love to work on.

“I’m glad you are joining me tonight,” Blaine greeted Kurt with a kiss on his cheek before his eyes trailed over Kurt’s outfit. “You look amazing.”

Kurt blushed. Mercedes had convinced him to buy the tightest jeans in the Shreveport mall, which he had paired off with a short sleeved blue button down that brought out his eyes, silver vest and black skinny tie. Blaine was dressed in tight clothes as well and Kurt tried not to stare too obviously at the muscles on display.  

Blaine opened the passenger door for him and waited until Kurt was seated before he closed it again. For the first few miles, Kurt answered the vampire’s questions about his week and told him about the police investigation. Blaine wasn’t worried though.

“We know how to cover our tracks. We wouldn’t have been able to stay hidden for so long had we not learnt how to do so,” Blaine explained, sounding more than proud. Kurt discovered that he really didn’t mind.

“When I was staying over at your house, I accidentally walked into your bedroom. Why didn’t the sun hurt you?” Kurt remembered. “Is that a myth as well – that you can’t go out into the sun?”

Blaine shook his head. “Sadly, no. I would burst into flames pretty fast if I went out into the sun. It’s the only thing I don’t like about being a vampire. I miss the sun. It was one of my favorite things back when I was still human. To sit on my back porch and watch the children play in the yard,” the vampire reminisced while Kurt nearly choked on air.

“You had a family?” he asked incredulously, because he could not imagine being with a woman. Ever.

“I didn’t have a choice. I came from a wealthy family and my father arranged my brother’s and my marriage before we were out of diapers. In my time, there was no way I could have been open about my sexuality.”

Kurt was glad he would never be forced to live a lie like that. People still didn’t like that he was gay, but at least he didn’t have to hide the fact in order to survive.

“How old were you when…” Kurt trailed off, not sure what he was asking. When you got married, had kids, died.

They were nearing Shreveport and Kurt sensed that this wasn’t a conversation Blaine would want to have in a fancy restaurant.

“Don’t tell me if you don’t want to. I’m sorry for being nosy,” he assured the vampire, but to his surprise, Blaine pulled over and stopped the car before he turned around to face Kurt.

“I was eighteen when I was married to my sixteen year old wife. We had a son that same year and a daughter when I was twenty. When I was twenty-two I went to New Orleans on a business trip. I met Godric in a bar and when he offered to take me to his room, I agreed. I was a twenty-two year old gay man who had only ever been with women. I needed that experience. We had sex and two nights later I dug myself out of a grave. I stayed with Godric for two years before he lost interest and released me.”

Kurt stared at Blaine with wide eyes. “I don’t know what to say,” he admitted then. “I’m sorry?”

Blaine shook his head. “Don’t be. My wife remarried a year later and from what I observed from afar, it was a much happier marriage. One of my granddaughters is still alive and I have many great grandchildren. And I myself led a much happier life ever since Godric turned me. So please, Kurt, don’t feel sorry for me.”

“Okay,” Kurt agreed and after he pressed a quick kiss to the vampire’s cheek, Blaine started the car again.

The food at ‘Le Lumier’ was fantastic and Kurt felt bad for a moment that Blaine couldn’t taste it anymore. But then he remembered what Blaine has said it the car; that he was happy with the life he had.

“You said your granddaughter is still alive. Can I ask how old you are?” Kurt remembered another piece of information.

“This is my 120th year as a vampire. I was born in 1869 and turned vampire in 1891. You look surprised,” the vampire added to his explanation. Kurt blushed.

“I heard that you are a sheriff, so I assumed you’d be much older,” he admitted.

“The last sheriff of Area 5 betrayed the Queen and I got rid off him for her. She gave me the title as a thank you, but you are right, I am incredibly young for a sheriff. Though to you, I must be ancient.”

Kurt immediately shook his head. “I’ll be eighteen soon so in human years you wouldn’t have been much older.”

“I’m glad you think so,” Blaine replied before he took another sip of his ‘True Blood’. A drop of blood stained his lower lip and Kurt fought the urge to lick it off. Apparently, what had once seemed disgusting aroused him these days.

“What about Santana? Is she just an employee or more?” Kurt wondered while they waited for his dessert. Blaine shook his head.

“She is my child the same as I am Godric’s child. I never intended to be a maker but when I found Santana she was starving to death on the streets of San Francisco. Her family had sold her to a whore house when she was still very young and after she contracted some diseases they threw her out onto the streets, sick and penniless.  I couldn’t let her die, so I offered to turn her into a vampire. Santana accepted, I turned her and once she was vampire she killed the owners and the men frequenting the whore house.”

“Wow,” Kurt replied, because he couldn’t imagine the fierce Latina as a girl dying on the streets. The he remembered Blaine’s maker. “Did you sleep with her?”

The vampire raised one of his eyebrows. “I prefer the company of men, Santana prefers the company of women, so no, I did not lie with her. Happy?” he teased and Kurt blushed when he caught himself nodding.

“I shouldn’t be jealous. You’ve been alive for a long time, of course you have a past,” he thought out loud, because there was no hiding his jealousy any way.

“It’s been a while since there was anyone serious,” Blaine divulged and for some reason it made Kurt incredibly happy.

“What about you?” the vampire continued. “Do I have to worry that I’m stepping on someone’s toes?”

Kurt snorted. “Haven’t you heard that I’m a freak?”

Blaine’s expression sobered immediately.

“Don’t put yourself down Kurt. I’ve only just met you and I can already tell that you are amazing. If other’s can’t then it’s their loss and I’m happy I met you before the boys your age figured it out.”

Predictably, Kurt turned bright red once more, unaccustomed to receiving compliments.

They took a walk through the park after Kurt finished his slice of cheesecake and Blaine assured him that he would definitely be the most dangerous thing in the park. When the vampire intertwined their fingers, Kurt beamed, and for a moment questioned what he had done to deserve this. They were the only people out for a walk and Kurt was grateful that for once his brain didn’t pick up other people’s thoughts. Had he known how nice and quiet it would be around vampires he would have sought them out as soon as they came out of the coffin.

The vampire drove him back to Bon Temps shortly after midnight, after assuring Kurt that he would be able to sneak him into his house undetected.

“You should tell your father they next time we go out. I don’t feel all that comfortable knowing that we are meeting behind your father’s back and without his permission.”

Kurt didn’t want to lie to his dad; in fact he hated it. But he was worried that his dad would forbid him to see Blaine again and then he would have to sneak around once more. Still, he didn’t want Blaine to know that his dad was vampirephobic.

“I’ll talk to him,” he promised, because his dad had positively surprised him before. Maybe it would turn out okay, once his dad saw how happy being around the vampire made him.

The house was dark when Blaine walked him around to the tree closest to his window.

“Hold on,” the vampire instructed, and only moments later they were in front of his suddenly open window. Kurt took a deep breath.

“Do you maybe want to come in?” Blaine sighed.

“I want to, I promise. But I still have work to do at the club. I’ll call you after sunset.”

Kurt tried not to show how disappointed he was before he looked up at the vampire.

“Will you at least kiss me goodnight?”

They stared at each other for a few seconds, during which Blaine’s eyes flickered to his lips more than once. Finally the vampire leaned in and brushed their lips together. It was so much more amazing than Kurt had imagined in his wildest dreams. Which had been pretty wild lately. It was the perfect first kiss and Kurt sighed when Blaine pulled back way too soon. He wrapped his right arm around the vampire’s neck and pulled him in for another kiss. When Blaine’s tongue licked over his bottom lip, Kurt opened his mouth instinctively. His own tongue scraped over one of Blaine’s protruding fangs and he shivered as he thought about what those fangs had done to him in his dreams.

The vampire broke the kiss once more and when Kurt chased his lips a hand on his chest stopped him. Blaine was breathing hard, his pupils were dilated and his fangs were out. He looked like he was fighting the urge to just jump Kurt.

“I really need to leave. I promise to call once I get up tomorrow night,” he repeated his earlier statement.

Kurt reluctantly let him go. It was too dangerous anyway to make out on his window sill with his dad only a few doors down the hall. He tried to follow the vampire with his eyes, but Blaine turned into a blur the moment his feet touched the ground.

He went to bed with a smile that night, his fingers dancing over his lips every few seconds to make sure the night had really happened; that he had really gotten his first kiss from an incredibly handsome older man. Kurt couldn’t wait to tell Cedes all about it the next day, because for once he had something to gush about.

*+*

Unfortunately, his dad was not as happy for him as Mercedes when Kurt told him about the third date he’d been invited on, after watching a play with the vampire in Shreveport for their second date.

“You are what?”

Kurt was certain that he’d never seen his dad this angry before.

“Have you lost your goddamn mind Kurt? I know you ain’t got a lot of options ‘round here, but a vamper? Us Hummels, we do better than the likes of them. So I forbid it. You’re still seventeen and I’ll ground you if that’s what it takes to make sure you’re not throwing away your life for some undead creep who’s only interested in one thing.”

At first Kurt didn’t dare argue back, because it hadn’t been that long since his dad’s heart attack and he was afraid fighting with his dad could trigger another arrhythmia. But when his dad kept insulting Blaine and Blaine’s kind, he couldn’t stay silent any longer.

“Dad, stop it, please. You really have nothing to worry about. Blaine can’t even glamor me because of what I am. And I know he isn’t going to hurt me.”

“Yeah? You read that on his mind?” his dad snapped and Kurt, well Kurt couldn’t stop himself.

“Dad, that’s the best thing about it. I can’t. When I’m around him, everything is finally quiet.”

His dad froze in shock.

“You’re hanging around a dangerous creature whose thoughts you can’t read to protect yourself?”

Kurt nodded, because he didn’t know where his dad was going with it.

“Give me your phone. You can have it back when I can trust your judgment again. And from now on you are either home or with me at the shop after sunset, are we clear?” his dad pretty much growled and Kurt nodded once more, because he knew it was pointless to argue with his dad.

“Can I at least text…” he started but stopped himself when his dad held out his hand and glared at him.

Reluctantly, Kurt handed over his cell phone, mentally congratulating himself for keeping Blaine’s business card. He excused himself to his room after giving up his phone, afraid to make things worse in case he stayed and kept arguing. Kurt waited for hours until he was sure his dad was asleep before he crept downstairs and dialed Blaine’s office number on their landline.

“Fangtasia. What do you want?” a familiar voice answered his call.

“Santana, it’s Kurt. Can I please to talk to Blaine?” Kurt whispered, thankful for vampires’ excellent hearing.

“Why are you not calling him on his mobile telephone? Who do you think I am, Blaine’s secretary?” the Latina replied sharply, causing Kurt to flinch.

“My dad took away my cell phone, so could you please get him for me,” he explained causing the vampire to chuckle.

“You really are still a child,” she teased and Kurt decided that the situation called for desperate measures.

“Santana, if you get Blaine for me I promise I’ll take Brittany with me to Fangtasia the next time I visit,” he bargained. The line went silent for a moment.

“Agreed,” the vampire finally replied and the line went silent again.

Kurt nervously checked the house for brain activity, but fortunately his dad was still asleep.

“Kurt?” Blaine picked up the phone and Kurt let out a sigh of relief.

“Hi Blaine. I just wanted to let you know that I’m grounded and you won’t be able to reach me on my cell phone in the foreseeable future.”

Kurt hoped he didn’t have to tell his new boyfriend why he was grounded, but of course Blaine immediately guessed the right reason and Kurt didn’t have it in him to lie.

“You told your father about us?”

“Yes,” Kurt admitted.

“And he was not happy about it?”

“You could say so.” The line went silent once more. Then.

“I will come by your house tomorrow night. I’m very good with people,” the vampire informed him and Kurt shook his head frantically.

“No, no, no, Blaine. You can’t come here. If you try to glamor my dad, he will never warm up to you. Just give him some time to get used to it and in the meantime I’ll find ways for us to be together.”

“Alright, I won’t glamor him. But I will attempt to have a conversation with your father.”

Kurt sensed that there was no changing the vampire’s mind, so he was proud when he managed to convince Blaine to give his dad a few days to cool off. In the meantime he recruited Mercedes’ again and together they made his third date with Blaine happen in the woods behind Mercedes’ house instead of Shreveport as they had originally planned.

They ended the night making out in the backseat of Blaine’s BMW until Blaine’s alarm went off, reminding him that he had to leave now if he wanted to make it back to his house before sunrise.

Kurt watched his car drive off from Mercedes’ porch, the tightness of his jeans a stark reminder of how much he had enjoyed their make out session and how much he didn’t want it to stop. The night was incredibly warm for April and so he decided to sleep in the hammock behind Mercedes’ house in case he had another Blaine induced dream.

When he woke up two hours later with his right hand down his sticky underwear, he knew he had made the right decision.

*+*

Blaine visited him a few times in his room after dark the following week, but Kurt could tell that he only did so reluctantly. Apparently his new boyfriend had no scruple when it came to killing Kurt’s high school tormentors, but deceiving his dad made the vampire uncomfortable.

Unfortunately, his dad discovered his night time visitor before Blaine could call on him like he had planned. Kurt was distracted by the vampire’s mouth sucking on his collarbone and by the time he registered his dad it was too late.

Burt Hummel burst through the door, his baseball bat raised over his head. Kurt shrieked and Blaine was off and behind him in a flash.

“Get the hell out of my house. You are not welcome here,” his dad seethed and when Kurt opened his mouth to protest it was already too late. Blaine was moving backward toward the window like an invisible force was dragging him out. The window slammed shut behind him and when Kurt tried to run over to check on his boyfriend, his dad caught his wrist and held him in place.

“What the hell were you thinking Kurt?” he yelled but released Kurt’s wrist when he saw the fear in his son’s eyes.

_Shit. He has to know that I would never. But what’s wrong with him. Having the hots for guys, I don’t get, but if it’s what he wants, by all means, but wanting to do it with a dead guy that’s just disgusting. Why is he looking at me like that? Fuck! Was he…?_

“Kurt? Did you just…?” Kurt didn’t reply. He hastily wiped away a tear before he pushed past his dad and ran down the stairs. Before his dad could stop him he grabbed his car keys and raced across the yard to his car.

Half a mile down the road, Kurt stopped the car. He called Blaine’s name for a few minutes, but when the vampire didn’t answer he assumed his boyfriend had run back to Shreveport. He had left the house without his shoes or a jacket on, but fortunately the cell phone Santana had given him after his grounding was in his jeans pocket and Kurt dialed Blaine’s number the moment he was back in the car and out of the cold. The call went straight to voice mail.

Kurt considered his options. He could drive back home and try to talk sense into his dad, but he was still too angry for that. His other option was to drive to Shreveport and look for Blaine at Fangtasia, but that didn’t sound too appealing either, considering the way he looked at the moment. Finally, he took out his phone again and texted Blaine.

“Where are you? I need to see you.”

“245 Fleur des Lis Road. Memorize the address and delete the text,” the reply came seconds later, as if Blaine had been waiting for him to text. Kurt wanted to ask why he hadn’t picked up his call, but in the end he was grateful Blaine was replying at all and not hiding from him out of some misplaced guilt. 

He did as he was told and dug a road map out of the glove compartment.

“Be there in an hour,” he texted once he had found the address, while wondering if Blaine had actually told him his home address, after being too worried about Kurt’s safety to do so before.

The argument with his father replayed in his mind while he drove, the road deserted at this time of night.

His dad had no right to tell him who he could or couldn’t date. At nearly eighteen he definitely wasn’t a child anymore and if you disregarded the whole vampire thing, Blaine really wasn’t that much older. Who cared that he was born shortly after the civil war.

And then there was what he had read in his dad’s mind. How his dad thought he was disgusting for liking Blaine. Never in his life had he considered that to be his dad’s opinion of him, but at least he now knew that it had been a good idea to stay out of his dad’s head all those year. Who knew how many other horrible things his dad had thought about him.

All those question and thoughts kept him occupied for the majority of the drive and before long he was nearing the outskirts of Shreveport. Instead of following the signs for Fangtasia, he turned left, past the mall and followed a smaller road for a few more miles. He nearly missed his turn, the street sign hidden in the bushes left and right of the road, and skidded around the corner onto a dirt road when he noticed the house number in the last second.

Another two miles later, he was forced to stop in front of a large silver security gate. There was a buzzer next to the driver’s window and cameras mounted on the gate, following his every move. With shaking hands, Kurt rolled the window down and pressed the buzzer.

“Yes?” a familiar voice asked and Kurt quickly told the man on the other end his name.

In front of him the gate swung open silently. The bushes next to the road gave way to a long and winding driveway surrounded by an immaculately groomed lawn. And next to the trees were pale men guarding the property with machine guns. Kurt nearly drove the car off the road when he spotted them. This had to be Blaine’s house all right.

He stopped the car in front one of the armed men who instructed him to park in front of the house at the end of the driveway. It was a lot smaller than one would expect after following the driveway, Kurt thought as he tried to match the house in front of him with what he remembered of its layout. It was impossible to tell whether it was the same house or not, but Kurt couldn’t imagine that Blaine would bring him anywhere but his own home.

Kurt got out of the car slowly, weary of the guards watching his every step, but the moment Blaine opened the front door, Kurt was on him and smashed their mouths together. Simultaneously, he wrapped his right leg around the vampire’s waist and pulled him closer.

After a moments hesitation, Blaine kissed back just as hard. His hands found their way into the back of Kurt’s skin tight jeans and he moaned when cold hands squeezed his ass.

He was hard in seconds and thrust his erection against Blaine’s hardening length. Instead of pushing back, the vampire pulled his hands out of Kurt’s jeans.

“Shouldn’t we at least close the door first, love,” he chuckled and Kurt turned bright red.

In his haste to jump Blaine’s bones, he’d totally forgotten about the open door and the vampires guarding the property.

“I’m so sorry about my dad. You didn’t deserve to be treated like that.” Kurt remembered the reason he originally decided to visit his boyfriend in the middle of the night.

“I, he’s just protective of you. She’d be pissed if she knew I told you, but I’m the same with Santana. She’s my child and I don’t want to see her get hurt,” Blaine explained, but Kurt wouldn’t forgive his dad that easily.  Not after he had accidentally read his dad’s mind during the fight.

“Speak of the devil. Are you alone?” Kurt asked once they were safely inside and away from the prying eyes of Blaine’s guards.

“I told Santana to leave after you messaged me.”

Kurt took a look around. They were in the hallway leading into the kitchen and whoever else had been in the house before, seemed to have gone. He tightened his grip on Blaine’s hand and led him down the hallway toward the guest room he had stayed in before. Before they reached Blaine’s bedroom, the vampire stopped him however.

“What are we doing, love?” his boyfriend asked, unfortunately looking more concerned than turned on.

“I want you,” Kurt stated confidently. And it was the truth. Sure, part of the reason why he wanted to do this now was to show his dad that he wasn’t a child anymore, but mostly he was horny and wanted to get off with his super hot and experienced boyfriend. Whose mind he wasn’t able to read, so even if he sucked at this, he’d never find out unless Blaine actually told him.

“Are you certain?” the vampire asked, staring deeply into Kurt’s eyes as if he was attempting to read Kurt’s mind. Kurt’s gaze didn’t waver as he nodded.

Suddenly, Blaine picked him up and before Kurt could protest he was already being lowered onto Blaine’s bed. Kurt was really starting to appreciate Blaine’s vampire speed, especially when his boyfriend took of his shirt in less than a second. Unable to look away, Kurt’s eyes trailed over the pale skin suddenly on display, his hands itching to touch and map out the contours of his boyfriend’s body.

Blaine wasn’t as tall as Kurt, but quite muscular, showing Kurt the exact way he had looked like when he was turned into a vampire. His hands were hovering over the hem of Kurt’s t-shirt and when their eyes met, Kurt nodded frantically. He was surprised he wasn’t more nervous, but in that moment he wanted nothing more than lose the clothes and really feel Blaine against him like he had in his dreams.

He raised his arms over his head when Blaine slowly lifted his t-shirt and carefully pulled it over his head. Kurt didn’t care about where it landed as his eyes locked with Blaine’s before his boyfriend’s gaze travelled south. Kurt lay back down and tilted his head to the side, to expose his neck once again.

“I want you to mark me. Want everyone to see I’m yours,” he whispered, his voice tinged with arousal. Kurt felt like he was back in one of his dreams but when he pinched himself he fortunately didn’t wake up.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Blaine replied, voice equally hoarse, but he slowly lowered himself onto Kurt.

“Then make it feel good.”

He honestly had no idea where his confidence was coming from, but thanks to the way Blaine was looking at him, he had never felt sexier.

Just moving against Blaine after shedding their remaining clothes was a revelation for Kurt. He felt like all his nerve endings were on fire and if the way Blaine moaned was any indication, his boyfriend was feeling the same way. Only this was nothing new for Blaine and Kurt tried to follow the vampire’s lead, who was visibly shaking from trying to hold back and not overwhelm Kurt with his supernatural strength.

When he finally felt Blaine’s fang scrape over his throat he exposed the pale column of his neck even more. Then, suddenly and simultaneously, Blaine wrapped his right hand around Kurt’s erection and sank his fangs into Kurt’s tender skin.

Kurt moaned in pleasure, thanking a god he didn’t believe in that getting bitten didn't hurt this time around. Instead, it turned him on even more when he felt Blaine suck his blood from his body. He came with a shout the moment Blaine twisted his wrist and sucked extra hard, the intensity and suddenness of his orgasm surprising him.

Blaine pulled his fangs out and when Kurt tried to pull him closer to return the favor, the vampire shook his head and smiled sheepishly.

“No need love. You tasted so delicious, I couldn’t stop myself.”

His mouth was covered with blood but instead of recoiling, Kurt wrapped an arm around Blaine’s neck and pulled him down into a messy kiss. He could feel the wound on his neck bleeding lightly, but when Blaine tried to close it with his own blood, Kurt stopped him.

“Don’t. I want people to see. I’m not ashamed of being with you because there’s nothing to be shamed of,” he assured his boyfriend.

“I’m proud to be with you as well, even if many of my kind think humans should be nothing more than play things,” Blaine replied and softly wiped the blood he had transferred onto Kurt during their kiss from his upper lip.

For a few minutes they just lay next to one another and listened to the other’s breathing. Kurt knew by now that Blaine didn’t need to breathe and only did it for Kurt’s sake and right now Kurt was grateful for it.

“Can I stay the night?” he asked finally.

Blaine propped himself up on his elbow next to Kurt and looked down on him.

“Let your father know you are safe.”

Kurt scowled but nodded. His father was the last person on his mind right now. To please Blaine however, he quickly sent his father a text telling him he was safe and he would be back in time for school on Monday.

Before he turned to face Blaine, Kurt quickly slipped his underwear back on, not ready to sleep completely naked yet.

“Just one thing, Kurt,” Blaine told him after Kurt turned around and observed that Blaine had put his boxer briefs back on as well.

“Once the sun is up you can’t really wake me. I have special windows so the sun won’t hurt me, but unless I absolutely have to, I’m basically dead to the world during the day. So don’t be scared.”

Kurt nodded. He had expected something like that since he had stumbled into Blaine’s bedroom by accident.

“Good night, Blaine,” he whispered and gave his boyfriend one last kiss before his eyelids started to droop.

“Good night, Kurt. I’ll stay with you until you are asleep,” was the last thing he heard before he fell into a deep sleep.

*+*

When Kurt woke up the next morning the sun was already up, but when he checked his phone he was relieved to discover that he had plenty of time left before school started. Blaine lay next to him on the bed but didn’t react at all when Kurt first kissed his temple and then shook him hard to test what Blaine had told him the night before. He was glad Blaine had warned him, because if he hadn’t known better he would have thought he was lying next to a corpse, with Blaine’s lack of breathing in his … sleep?

When he saw the state of his clothes, Kurt sighed. He’d left the house in only jeans and a t-shirt and had no intention of stopping by his house before school to get changed. Hopefully, Blaine didn’t have a problem with Kurt borrowing some of his clothes.

The two bite marks on his neck stood out against his pale skin when Kurt turned the bathroom light on and looked at himself in the mirror. For a moment, he debated looking for a scarf as well, but it would only emphasize that he was trying to hide something if he showed up with a scarf around his neck in April.

After a quick shower, he wrapped a towel around his waist and went back into Blaine’s bedroom. His boyfriend’s eyes were closed and he hadn’t moved since Kurt had woken up, but he still made sure his towel stayed in place as he looked through the vampire’s closet.

To his chagrin he discovered that Blaine’s shoes were two sizes too small and his shirts too tight. The only thing that fit him remotely was a Fangtasia novelty t-shirt and there was no way he could show up at school dressed like that. He’d have to drive home after all.

He briefly greeted Bobby on the way to the front door before he climbed into his Navigator and drove back to the main road, praying that his dad would have already left for work by the time he arrived home.

His prayers weren’t answers. The dark brown, beat up pickup truck his dad was driving at the moment still sat in their driveway when Kurt pulled up in front of the house. He had barely killed the engine when his dad came running out of the house, a worried expression on his face.

“I was this close to calling Andy Bellefleur,” his dad said before he shoved Kurt’s phone at him. “I don’t ever want to be in a position again where I can’t reach you. I was so wor…” His dad suddenly stopped and it wasn’t hard to guess what had made him stop in his track.

“It looks worse than it is,” Kurt assured his dad while he tried to discreetly hide Blaine’s marks from his father. But it was already too late. His dad had seen them and had formed his opinion.

“I thought I raised you better than this. I’m really disappointed, Kurt,” his dad told him and Kurt fought down his tears. “How many times have a I told you you matter, buddy? He’s not gonna stay interested in you, mark my words.”

His dad looked pained and Kurt pushed past him because he didn’t want to start crying in front of his dad. He didn’t believe that Blaine would drop him now that they had sex … at least Kurt thought that what they had done was sex … but it hurt that his dad considered him a disappointment.

He quickly changed into a school appropriate outfit while furiously wiping the tears from his cheeks. This time he didn’t hesitate and pulled a thin scarf out of his closet and wrapped it around his neck. Suddenly he wasn’t so proud of the fang marks anymore, though he would never regret getting them in the first place.

“I want you home after school,” his dad reminded him, as Kurt rushed past to make it to school in time.

Kurt didn’t look back, but he nodded nevertheless.

*+*

His dad was working on a ‘79 Ford Mustang while Kurt was doing an oil change when Blaine walked into his dad’s garage. When Kurt spotted his boyfriend, the pliers he was holding clattered to the floor alerting his dad to their visitor. His dad immediately froze and Kurt rushed to stand between his father and his boyfriend.

“What are you doing here?” he called out while making sure his dad remained behind him.

“I needed to see you are okay and I wanted to speak with your father,” Blaine replied and Kurt questioned whether his boyfriend didn’t have a death wish after all.

Suddenly, his dad stood right next to him. “This is a public place so I’m going to ask you nicely this time to leave the premises. I have nothing to say to you other than to stay away from my son.”

Blaine opened his mouth, but Kurt shook his head. He quickly crossed over to him, gave him a quick peck on the lips and promised to call him later so they could figure out what to do next.

His dad looked furious when Kurt went back to his oil change, but he decided to ignore it. At least Blaine had proven his dad wrong. He hadn’t lost interest in Kurt, because they had slept together.

*+*

After another Blaine induced dream – even more vivid now that he knew what the vampire looked like without his clothes on – Kurt overslept once more because he dad didn’t come up to wake him. There was no coffee waiting for him downstairs and his dad’s truck was gone from the driveway. Kurt sighed. It looked like his dad intended to keep the silent treatment going.

He managed to slip inside his first class before the teacher noticed he was late and it was a testament to how tired he still was that his fellow student’s thoughts found their way into his head. Unfortunately, they were mostly about him and even less pleasant than usual.

_Look at him. Wasn’t enough to be a freak, now he’s a dirty fangbanger as well._

_So pathetic. Can’t even find a guy to do him who isn’t dead._

_Not surprised Hummel has to pay for sex. What a freak._

Kurt forced the thoughts out of his head and hid his face in his arms. He would not let the other students see him cry because of what they thought of him.

Unfortunately, it wasn’t just the other student’s thoughts that day. His locker was already covered in slurs when he went to get his history book between second and third period. Someone had spray-painted ‘fangbanger’, ‘freak’, ‘faggot whore’ and ‘pathetic loser’ on his locker and when he whirled around, hoping to catch the culprit the hallway burst into laughter. He saw Mercedes approaching and shook his head. His best friend only had a month of school left and didn’t need to be associated with him right now.

His day only got worse after that. During forth period he was sent to the principle who handed him a scarf and forbade him to come to school covered in vampire markings. When Kurt tried to protest he was threatened with suspension so he quickly shut his mouth and agreed to wear scarves until the marks had healed.

He stayed away from the cafeteria during lunch break after he ‘overheard’ some students planning to ‘accidentally’ dump their food on him and hid under the bleachers with Mercedes who eyed his marks with distain as well, though she didn’t say or think anything negative about it.

Kurt couldn’t wait for the day to be over but before he could leave school, the school’s guidance counselor asked him into her office.

“Why am I here?” he asked her exasperatedly and desperate to get away from the school.

Instead of an answer he was handed a pamphlet. ‘Just say No.’ Kurt looked at the counselor in confusion.

“I don’t understand,” he told her. Ms. Roberts frowned.

“I understand that you kids are under a lot of pressure these days and well, you want to be cool, but there are other ways, Kurt, than consorting with the undead. I’d also like to remind you that sexual relations are for marriage and not for children still in high school. If you’d come to church every now and then you wouldn’t live your life the way you do, I’m sure of it.” Kurt barely refrained from rolling his eyes. According to the teachers in school and the priests in their parish, all his ‘negative traits’ would be cured if he came to church.

“If that’s all, I really need to leave now. I have to help my dad at work,” he lied, desperate to get away from Ms. Roberts.

Ms. Roberts looked disappointed but let him leave after handing him two more pamphlets about abstinence and not letting the liberal media turn him into a homosexual.

Once he was inside his car, he took out his cell phone and sent a quick text to Blaine.

“Need to see you tonight. Come to my window around 11 if you can.”

He needed Blaine to refresh his mark, because right now he couldn’t think of a bigger fuck you to the students and teachers than flaunting what they hated.

After finishing his homework, Kurt got bored quickly. Mercedes was at work and so he decided to extend an olive branch to his dad. His dad was under the hood of a brand new looking Prius and Kurt quickly changed into an old pair of jeans and dirty t-shirt.

Before he could offer his dad some help, the three priests of Renard parish walked into the garage and Kurt quickly ducked behind a tower of tires.

His dad rolled out from under the car, wiped his hands on his overalls and approached the three men.

“Reverend Newlin, Reverend Norris, Father McClarence, what can I do for you?” his dad greeted the priests that represented the Fellowship of the Sun, an anti Vampire church, the protestant and catholic church respectively.

“I’m afraid this isn’t a social call, Burt,” Steve Newlin approached his father, and Kurt frowned when the reverend's eyes lingered a bit too long on a picture of him his dad had put up. “This is about your son cavorting with the evil undead. You will have to publicly denounce him, if you want to remain a member of our church.”

His dad’s left eyebrow twitched, a sure sign that he didn’t like what he was being told. “And why are you here?” he addressed the two other clergy members.

“I am here to offer my services as an exorcist,” the catholic priest spoke up and Kurt slapped a hand over his mouth to prevent him from laughing out loud. His dad on the other hand looked furious. “And you?” he snarled, looking straight at Reverend Norris.

“I, I just wanted to let you know that we are praying for your son’s soul,” the man stuttered clearly intimidated by his dad.

His dad eyed the three men in front of him. “I need you all to leave, right now, before I call the cops.” Kurt couldn’t see his dad’s face in that moment, but his expression must have been serious enough to cause the three priests to leave immediately.

“Do you need help with that?” Kurt stepped around the tire tower and pointed at the car next to his dad.

His dad eyed him for a moment before he spoke.

“I stand by what I said. I don’t ever want you to see that man again, but no one tells me how to raise my child. So if anyone else bothers you, you come to me, okay?”

Kurt nodded even though he knew he wouldn’t. His dad had taught him that no one pushed the Hummels around and he was dead set on taking care of his own messes.

*+*

Things at home got better after that while it got a lot worse at school. Kurt knew he was partly responsible for that. After all, he made sure that everyone at school always saw the bite marks on his neck that Blaine refreshed regularly. At home he kept them covered with cover up but he told his dad the truth when he asks if Kurt was still seeing that vamper. His dad hated it, but had also resigned himself to the fact that he couldn’t stop them as long as Blaine didn’t refuse to sneak around. Which he did from time to time until Kurt convinced him to keep seeing him and that his dad would warm up to them eventually.

There were only two weeks of his junior year left and Kurt couldn’t wait for summer break even though that meant that the days were getting longer and longer, while the nights, and time he could spend with his boyfriend shorter. At least he had managed to get cast in a community theater play in Shreveport which brought him closer to the vampire.

His dad had just sent his last mechanic home when the call came in, requesting a tow fifteen miles north of Bon Temps. It wasn’t unusual for Kurt to come out with his dad and so instead of heading home he changed back into his garage outfit and got into the tow truck with his dad.

They found the car in question without any problems but when they got there, the owners were nowhere in sight. His dad frowned and Kurt followed him out of the truck. It was dark as he rounded the stranded car and before he could get his flashlight out he tripped over something on the floor. His father’s flashlight illuminated the floor and Kurt screamed when he saw what had tripped him up.

A man in his thirties was lying in a pool of his own blood, his face twisted in pain. But the worst part was his throat, which had been completely ripped out. There was no question about who was responsible for this.

Kurt slowly crawled backward only to bump into something else.

“Kurt, don’t…,” his dad called out, but it was already too late. He had already taken a look at the second mangled body.

He fought the urge to throw up and shakily got back onto his feet. His dad looked shocked and Kurt took his hand, intent on dragging him back to the truck.

“Dad, we need to get out of here,” he yelled when his dad stayed frozen on the spot.

He frantically scanned the area for brain activity but found none. Which unfortunately didn’t tell him that there weren’t any vampires still around. Only that the couple on the ground was definitely dead.

A twig snapped behind the bushes and Kurt whirled around and pointed his dad’s flashlight in the direction the noise had come from. His hands shook as he search the area while he tried to get his dad into the truck. If they could just drive away before whoever had attacked the couple came back for seconds they might just make it out of this alive, he thought, frantically pulling his dad’s hands.

Suddenly, his dad screamed and when Kurt turned on shaky legs he came face to face with a vampire he had never seen before. He had his arm pressed against his dad’s throat and before Kurt could stop him he sank his fangs into his father’s neck.

Kurt screamed as well before he pushed at the vampire as hard as he could. His hands turned hot all of a sudden and then without any warning the vampire flew backwards through the air and smashed against the side of his dad’s truck. Kurt stared at his hands in shock, but those few moments of not paying attention gave the vampire on the floor enough time to get back up and launch himself at Kurt.

He pulled Kurt’s hands behind his back and sank his fangs into Kurt’s neck. Kurt struggled but without the use of his hands he couldn’t free himself.

“Dad,” he whimpered, but his dad lay still on the ground, blood oozing slowly from the wound on his neck. Kurt struggled harder. He had to break free and stop his dad from bleeding out.

He slowly became light headed himself as the vampire continued to suck his blood and he focused all his energy and strength one final time. He smashed his head backwards as hard as he could. The fangs retracted and Kurt fell to the floor, his left hands pressed against the wound as he attempted to crawl over to his dad.

“No,” he screamed when he was lifted into the air all of a sudden, but he was too weak to fight back anymore.

To his surprise he was set down next to his dad and Blaine’s worried face was suddenly right in front of him, fangs extended and pupils slightly dilated.

“Can you hold on?” he asked and when Kurt nodded, Blaine launched himself onto the vampire who was just getting off the floor again.

Kurt pressed his other hand against the wound on his dad’s neck and he didn’t look up until a sickening crack filled the air.

The rogue vampire fell to the floor after Blaine had snapped his neck and turned to ash right in front of him. Blaine was back in front of him in a flash, his own wrist already bleeding as he shoved it in front of Kurt’s mouth. Kurt shook his head.

“My dad. We have to help him first.”

His boyfriend didn’t look too happy but he opened Kurt’s dad’s mouth and held his bleeding wrist over it. After a few drops his dad’s eyes flew open and when he saw what was happening he pushed Blaine’s hand away, a look of disgust on his face.

“Dad, please let him help you. You lost a lot of blood and we are half an hour away from the next hospital. Please, I can’t lose you,” Kurt pleaded and his dad gave him. He closed his eyes and latched onto Blaine’s arm.

Blaine didn’t let his dad drink until he was fully healed and Kurt only realized how dizzy he had become when he started gulping down Blaine’s blood. His boyfriend alternately fed him and his dad his blood until the wound on his father’s neck stopped bleeding and Kurt felt strong enough to get back on his feet.

“How did you know I was in trouble,” Kurt croaked as he and Blaine helped his dad up on his feet. His dad who was looking everywhere but at the vampire.

“The blood bond,” Blaine responded and Kurt furrowed his brows in confusion.

“Blood bond?” Blaine nodded. “When we shared blood we formed a psychic bond. I could feel you were in trouble immediately and once I got close to Bon Temps I tracked your scent. Thank god you have such a unique smell,” his boyfriend explained and while this all sounded crazy and implausible, Kurt was certainly glad that Blaine had found him in time.

“Thank you,” he told the vampire what his dad couldn’t or wouldn’t say.

Blaine stayed behind to wait for the police while Kurt helped his dad into the truck and drove them both back to Bon Temps. Neither of them spoke for the duration of the drive and once they reached the house, his dad told him he was going to bed.

Kurt waited on the front porch until Blaine arrived and he refused to go to sleep unless Blaine stayed with him until he fell asleep. He didn’t let go of the vampire until his eyelids started to droop and his breathing evened out.

 *+*

Blaine was gone the next morning  - of course he was – and so was his dad’s truck when Kurt looked outside the window to check the weather. There was a note and coffee waiting for him on the kitchen table, telling him that his dad took the day off to take care of some things. When Kurt called his phone, he didn’t pick up and Kurt did his best not to freak out. After all, vampires couldn’t hurt his dad during the day.

Even though Blaine had completely healed him, Kurt didn’t feel up to going to school that day. Instead he got into his car and drove to Shreveport. Shreveport had a much larger library and Kurt hoped to find some books on vampires and other supernatural creatures there that would explain his own powers and the blood bond Blaine had mentioned the night before.

After rooting through the books in the back, he discovered a large and dusty book about vampires, but it didn’t tell him anything he didn't already know. Kurt wasn’t surprised, already having assumed that Blaine would be his best bet for answers.

He stopped for a belated lunch at a small restaurant close to Fangtasia before he drove to Blaine’s house. Bobby let him in after Kurt rang the doorbell five times in a row, even though Blaine’s day man didn’t look too happy to do so.

“Mr. Anderson is still asleep,” the man informed him snidely but Kurt just nodded and smiled at him because he had no plans of leaving before Blaine was awake.

“Thank you, Bobby. I’ll wait in the living room for him.”

Kurt spent the rest of the afternoon watching trashy reality TV and when Blaine entered the living room shortly before eight, he threw himself into his boyfriend’s arms. They made love in Blaine’s bedroom after Blaine sent Bobby home and afterwards Blaine took him out to dinner before he had to go into the office. Kurt stayed next to him the whole time, still shaken up after his near death experience the previous day.

At Fangtasia they went straight to Blaine’s office and when Blaine stopped abruptly, Kurt ran straight into him.

“What is it, Blaine?” he wondered and when his boyfriend stepped aside, Kurt froze for a moment.

His dad was sitting on the couch in Blaine’s office while Santana watched over him from Blaine’s desk, a frown on her face.

“He demanded to speak to you,” Santana informed Blaine who nodded once before he dismissed her. Santana scowled but left the office.

“Mr. Hummel. What can I do for you?” Blaine asked his dad who was staring at Kurt.

“I thought I’d find you here with him,” he stated calmly and Kurt entwined his hand with Blaine’s.

“I’m not leaving him,” he reminded his dad who sighed.

“I know, Kurt, I know. But that’s not why I’m here. I wanted to say thank you.”

Kurt looked at his dad in surprise. Next to him, Blaine looked equally surprised.

“I care a lot for your son, Mr. Hummel. I wouldn’t have let him get hurt,” Blaine assured his dad who looked resigned.

“I’m glad to hear that,” he said before he squared his shoulders. “My son and I, we are both stubborn and if he says he’ll keep seeing you then he will, I know that. I may not be happy about it, but I know that. So I want to get to know you so that maybe one day I won’t be afraid for his life anymore when he is out with you.”

Kurt knew what it must have cost his dad to say that and he threw himself into his dad’s arms.

“Thank you so much, dad. You are the best,” he whispered while his dad hugged him tight.

Once they separated his dad pointed at Blaine.

“You, sit down. I don’t care how old you are, but until Kurt is eighteen, there will be ground rules. And should you ignore them then trust me, I’m not afraid to use the crucifixes and garlic lying around our house,” his dad threatened. Kurt decided not to tell his dad that one of the items did nothing and the other wouldn’t give Blaine more than a minor rash.

 

_FIN_

 

 

 


End file.
